Toritsuki
by AnonGirl88
Summary: Pai realises that he's no better than Kish and Tart as he finds himself daydreaming about Lettuce. Sort of PaiLettuce,


Anon: Hello folks, welcome to my newest story! Hope you all enjoy.

Kish: Seriously people, you have to enjoy this. It's one of the few she decided was worthy enough to finish.

Sasuke: I think her total of unfinished ones is up to what, five or six that she's either written down or typed up on her computer?

Anon: Don't blame me, blame the Dudes! Sure they can and have inspired some pretty gorey, nasty stuff, but most of the time they're my anti-muses and make me get stuck on something everytime I start so Fishy, Mr. L and I have no choice but to start up something new.

Tart: Uh huh, and you're newest addiction of watching music videos and making those doll things has nothing to do with it?

Anon: How do you think they distract me? Grr, just my luck, the Dudes were bad enough but now I have to put up with ticked off anime characters too! TT Let's just get the disclaimer and elongated summary out of the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Kish/Ichigo, Tart/Pudding, and Pai/Lettuce would be the canon couples, a character I made up for the heck of it would be an official Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power would have been properly dubbed and not cancelled, and oh yeah, I'D BE STINKING RICH! Since none of these are true, I rest my case.

Summary: Pai realises that he's no better than Kish and Tart as he finds himself day-dreaming about Lettuce. No _official_ pairings since two of them are one-sided and the other one the two aren't together because Tart's making such an effort to be in denial.

Tart: I am not!

Anon: Be quiet, you interrupted me when I was about to tell them what couples are mentioned in this story! -_chases after him-_

Mr. L: Ahem, as AnonGirl88 was saying, the main pairing is one-sided Pai/Lettuce with mentions of one-sided Kish/Ichigo and a brief mention of budding Tart/Pudding. Now to begin.

"speaking"

'thinking'

* * *

This should not have happened.

I'm supposed to be above such things, and yet here I am, pining over a human girl. Not just any human girl, but one of the five human girls that constantly foil our plans of revenge on those who have ruined this beautiful planet that belonged to our ancestors. I'm no better then Kish or Tart.

But I simply can't help myself. Everytime I see her bright, expressive yet shy eyes I feel at a loss, torn apart with the longing to look into them and drown in their depths. Everytime I see her soft, spring grass colored hair my fingers itch to run through the long unfurled tresses. My arms ache to hold her close to me and comfort her everytime I see her hurt or upset, as though forgetting that it is I who is usually responsible for causing her distress in the first place, directly or indirectly using the Kirema Animas.

I shudder to think of what would happen if Kish were to find out that I too have become obsessed with a human girl. Knowing him, he'd use it as blackmail to force me into allowing him to continue his pursuit of Ichigo. Assuming of course that he doesn't die from asphyxiation due to laughing too hard at my expense. Tart would most likely say that we're both stupid fools for falling in love with the enemy until Kish makes some kind of comment about Pudding, which would instantly make him shut his mouth and blush. And Deep Blue... I dare not even consider what might happen if he were to find out.

Shaking my head furiously, I forced myself away from those thoughts and tried to re-focus my attention back to the calculations I was supposed to be working on. To no avail, however, for once again my mind wandered back to the porpoise Mew Mew in only a few moments.

"You know you'd probably have more and longer moments of clarity if you'd just give into temptation and go see her." a voice chimed from behind me. I snapped out of my daze and whirled around to see Kish smirking at me, arms folded across his chest as he observed me.

"What are you talking about?" I sneered, desperetley hoping that he wasn't on to me.

"Please Pai, you work so hard at trying to keep it a secret that it's obvious you've fallen in love just as I have." he grinned knowingly, and I felt as though I had been doused with ice water though my expression remained bland.

"I have no idea what you coud be referring t-" I began, but Kish gave me a hard look that seemed to say 'Don't even bother denying it.', so I shut my mouth and averted my eyes.

"Glad to see you've come to whatever she's left of your senses." he remarked teasingly. "Now as I was saying, rather than sitting around here moping and daydreaming and playing with your calculations, go down there and watch her for a few hours. Get a chance to see her outside of battle. You risk falling for her even harder, but it's worth it to see her eyes light up with happiness, even if it's not directed at you."

I noticed the far way look in his eyes and felt a pang of sympathy for my comrade: he'd been in love with Ichigo for far longer than I've been attracted to Lettuce, and he's not only shown his feelings to her but been rejected countless times, although he still insists she's simply 'playing hard to get'; an Earth term he picked up somewhere.

"And I suppose you would have me confront her as well? Tell her how I feel and steal a kiss everytime we meet thereafter?"

"Maybe, it's you're love life." he shrugged. "If you don't believe me when I say it's worth it, go try it for yourself. As for me, I've got a date with koneko-chan!" With that said, he teleports with a silly grin plastered on his face. I groan and shake my head a little: by date I know he means sneaking up on the cat girl, stealing a kiss and chasing her for a while. I turn back to the computer, but with a small frown I realise that it's hopeless. I _have_ always wondered what she looks like in her natural state up close, and Kishu's suggestion mixed with my already distracted mind makes the temptation all the stronger. With a quiet sigh of resignation, I too teleport to Earth.

If I was merely distracted earlier from the mere thought of her, I became utterly dumbstruck upon seeing her like that. Happy, at ease. As much as I hated to admit it, Kish was right. Though there was a sharp pain in my chest at wanting her but knowing that I can never have her, it was overridden by a pleasant warmth that welled up when I saw her ocean blue eyes sparkling in a way I hadn't seen before. To think I once wondered in disgust how Kish could fall for one of these humans, the ones who had all but destroyed this beautiful planet that once belonged to us. And with one of our enemies no less! 'How the mighty have fallen.', another Earth phrase comes to my mind.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when I saw the object of my affection stumble, apparently on thin air, and begin hurtling towards the hard ground. Without thinking I teleported to her side and managed to catch her, immensly glad in the part of my brain that was still functioning that there was no one around to see that. Silently I helped her back onto her feet and she turned and bowed to me.

"Thank you so very much! I really don't know how that could have-" And it was at that very moment that she looked up at me and upon seeing her face close up I lost all control. I didn't even notice her gasp, presumably at seeing her supposed enemy right in front of her, as I leant down slightly and pressed my lips against hers in a very quick, very chaste kiss that lasted no more than one eighth of a second, and then I teleported away just as quickly back into the air. I felt my heart racing from the thrill and heat spreading across my face. I knew I should have felt ashamed of my actions and loss of control, but I could still feel the warmth and softness of her lips against mine, despite it's breifness. And that mixed with how utterly adorable she looked standing there with her eyes wide and face bright red, I found myself filled with some indescribable pleasure. With a small smile replacing whatever small blush I'd had earlier, I teleported back to the ship.

...Normal POV...

"Lettuce you've been blushing all day, tell us what happened!" Ichigo pressed as the two swept the cafe floor.

"Does it have something to do with Ryou perhaps?" Mint asked as she daintily sipped her tea.

"Did you meet someone and fall in love again!" Pudding inquired, standing on one foot on her ball while spinning plates.

"If she has she's fallen alot harder, she wasn't nearly so flustered last time." Zakuro replied. Lettuce shook her head furiously, partially to give a silent negative responce, partially in a vain effort to somehow remove the pink tinge that had been lingering on her cheeks.

"Nononono, it's nothing!" she responded, waving her hands so fast that they blurred as she laughed nervously.

"If it's nothing then why are you blushing!" her friends asked the flustered porpoise girl, causing her blush to deepen.

"Back to work girls!" Ryou called from the kitchen. Lettuce sighed in relief and wiped her forehead with her arm. Safe! As she resumed her sweeping, her thoughts returned to the incident that had occured earlier that afternoon.

'Why did he kiss me?' she wondered. 'Is it some new scheme and he's trying to confuse me so that I won't be able to battle as efficently? Or maybe,' And here her blush returned full force. 'Maybe he's developed feelings for me similar to the ones Kish seems to have for Ichigo? Oh, my life has gotten so complicated!' Lettuce sighed and drooped over her broom, a tiny storm cloud hovering over her head.

"Pai would you quit doing that!" Tart whined. "It's creeping me out!"

"Quit doing what?" the older boy asked.

"You've been smiling like that all day so quit it!" Pai's hand flew to his mouth and sure enough the corners were turned upward.

"Hmm, I hadn't noticed."

"Arrrgh, you're still doing it!" Tart stamped his foot.

"Well no one said you had to stay here, why don't you go down there and bug the Mews instead." Kish added as he walked into the room. "I'm sure your little friend Pudding would be more than happy to play with you."

"Shut up, she's not my friend!" Tart blushed slightly and looked away, grumbling something before loudly announcing he was going to his quarters before teleporting out. Kish smirked at the area the younger boy had been standing in before turning his attention to Pai.

"So how'd it go? Was I right or was I right?"

"I was unable to find any specimens that would produce better results than those we've used so far." Pai said coolly.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to be about it? Alright fine, I'll just wait and see how you act next time we fight them." Kish said, then teleported to his own quarters, not seeing all of the color drain from Pai's face.

'How could I have so easily forgotten that I'll still be expected to face her in battle as though nothing happened!' In a manner most unbecoming for the usually calm alien, Pai smacked his forehead for his first act of true stupidity. Howdoes Kish make it look so easy!

* * *

Anon: Maybe just a bit out of character, but I'm told love does that to people so I decided to go with it. I did my best. But this was alot of fun to write, I hope it was just as much fun to read. It actually turned out alot longer than I originally intended because I was all for leaving you right when Pai teleports back to the ship. Fishy made me make it longer though.

Title translation: Toritsuki is the Japanese word for obsession: thank you Japanese-English dictionary! Truly a must for any anime fanfiction writer! At the time it seemed really clever, if not an exagerration.

Anon: I'd like to thank you once more for reading this, and please leave at least a small review on your way out! As always, flames shall be unaffective because I am a pyro but constructive criticism is welcome. And no giving me greif because it's Pai/Lettuce because I happen to think they look cute together!


End file.
